His Eyes Are As Green As A Fresh Pickled Toad
by IcamaneHatake
Summary: Drabble-ish. The diary of Ginevra Molly Weasley. 2/7 in the girls Diaries of Hogwarts series. Year of Chamber of Secrets.
1. Aug 1, 1992

**8/1/1992**

Dear Diary,

Oh my goodness, you will never, never, NEVER guess who showed up just now.

Harry Potter.

In person.

AHHHHHHH!

Ok, calm down Ginny...

Ha, I've been trying to since I saw him just a moment ago. But I can't. He's so nice and charming and...gosh, I can't even find the right words to describe him. He even said hi to me! But I just ran away...I'm so nervous around him. I'm fine around everyone else except him...

I don't even know if he likes me or not. He seems to...but what if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't know...

Hopefully, once I'm at Hogwarts, we can figure all this out. I can't believe I'm finally getting to go, it's a bit weird. I'm so used to being the only one in the house besides Mum and Dad, but now I'll be at school with Ron and Fred and George and Percy and...Harry.

But, on another note, I'll finally get to meet Ron's friend Hermione. He sure talks about her a lot, she sounds really neat. I hope we can become friends.

Love,

Ginny

* * *

**Hey guys, welcome to the life of Ginny Weasley! :D**

**Thanks for everyone's support on Hermione's diary. I hope to do even more greatness on Ginny's, but it's going to require a little help from you guys...**

**What I want you to do is simply review. Tell me your thoughts, especially on how I'm portraying Ginny's character. I don't want to make her too similar to Hermione.**

**Help me with this, and it'll make the story even better.**

**Love you!**

**~Icamane**


	2. Aug 17, 1992

**8/17/1992**

Dear Diary,

Today was such a crazy day! First of all, I spilled my porridge this morning when I saw Harry. I keep knocking things over when he's around! He just goes on like he didn't see me, which I guess is both good and bad. Or maybe…he doesn't notice me at all….

But, we got our Hogwarts letters today! We needed all the Gilderoy Lockhart books...speaking of him, we saw him in Flourish and Blotts today! He signed my books and everything! He's so handsome, but not as much as Harry. Harry just has this…I don't even know how to describe it… Quality? Yeah, this quality about him that just makes him…amazing. Oh, but Lockhart is going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Ron's been complaining, but that's just because he doesn't want to admit that someone as great as Lockhart is going to teach us. Although, he did seem a lot different in person than how I had imagined him…

Oh, and also, we ran into the stupid Malfoys at the bookshop. Dad and Mr. Malfoy got in a fight. It was really scary, but Hagrid pulled them apart. I actually met Hagrid! Everyone's been telling me about him for ages, but I finally got to meet him! He was really super nice to us!

Oh! I forgot! So apparently Harry's never traveled by Floo Powder before, and he accidentally ended up in Knockturn Alley instead of Diagon Ally. That's so scary! But Harry was really brave about it, and found his way out with Hagrid. I don't think I would have lasted a minute in that place, it's so dark and the people there are creepy!

Ooh, but what else…oh, I got a wand! It's pine and dragon heartstring, 8 and a third inches! I'm really excited about the fact that I can finally have one, but I can't use it until I get to Hogwarts, which is kind of sad. But, Hogwarts isn't that far away. I hope I'm in Gryffindor!

Finally, Mum apparently got me a new diary. It's sitting in my trunk, I think I'll write in it on the train. It'll be my official Hogwarts diary!

Love,

Ginny

* * *

**When I wrote that last line, I litterally was screaming in my head, "DON'T DO IT GINNY!"**

**lol**

**And hey...do you guys have any advice for dealing with plagerizers? It's not on this site, but another one, and I'm faceing a potential problem...help?**

**~Icamane**


	3. Sep 1, 1992

**9/1/1992**

Dear Diary,

Gosh today was a long day! I'm finally at Hogwarts though! It's so amazing and it's HUGE! I would have gotten lost if the Prefects hadn't shown me around!

Oh, but I got to finally meet Hermione today! She was really nice and understanding, I don't know what Ron sees wrong with her. I actually sat by her on the train, because Harry and Ron weren't there.

But they took the car! Dad's car! Apparently, they couldn't get through the barrier to get on the train, so they just took the car! I was so worried when I didn't see Harry the entire time, but when he showed up at dinner, I was so relieved!

I'm in Gryffindor! I can't believe it! The Sorting didn't even hurt like Fred and George said it would! I'm going to have to get them back for that!

Well, the real excitement starts tomorrow, see you then!

Love,

Ginny

_Hello Ginny, my name is Tom Riddle._

_...Ginny? Are you there?_

Yes, I'm here. Who are you? How are you writing back to me?

_Don't worry, Ginny. I'm a friend. It's nice to hear about your day. I can help you find your way around the school tomorrow, if you'd like_.

You went to Hogwarts?

_Yes, a long time ago. I'm a memory in my own diary, that's how I'm writing back to you. But you'd better get some rest, today will be one of the longest days of your life._

Um, alright Tom. Goodnight!

_Goodnight, Ginny..._

* * *

**I wasn't quite sure how to stick Tom in there for the first time XD I think he would know when the diary is open, whether someone's writing, ect.**

**Anyways, thanks for the advice on the plagiarism situation, I hope it's resolved for now. **

**And now, I would like to whore something out...  
If you like my stuff, and wouldn't mind, I have a link on my profile to my satire original fiction, Music Girl. I would love it if you took some time and read it ^^ Thanks!**

**Love you all! With all my heart!**

**~Icamane**


	4. Sep 2, 1992

**9/2/1992**

Dear Di-Tom,

Tom? Are you still there?

_Yes, I'm here Ginny. How was your day?_

Oh, um, actually, not to bad.

_Just start at the beginning._

Oh, okay…

So, this morning, my brother got a Howler from our mum for taking our flying car to school. Dad's now facing an inquiry at work, I'm really worried. I mean, if they take action against us…well, I think we could lose a lot of money. Plus, Ron could get in major trouble. I mean, even more than he's already in. Plus, they apparently lost the car.

Um, so…I had my first classes today. I have double Potions with the Ravenclaws, and then lunch, and then Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Then lunch, History of Magic, and finally Herbology with the Slytherins. I really liked Charms, it was fun. And Herbology was too, I guess it would have been better without the Slytherins.

_Do you not like Slytherins?_

Well, I mean, the ones I met weren't really nice at all. Why?

_Well, I'm was a Slytherin when I was at school. Does that mean you don't like me?_

No! Of course not Tom! I mean, obviously there's some nice Slytherins, like you!

_That's alright, Ginny. Who's teaching Potions now-a-days?_

Oh, Professor Snape. He didn't like me either.

_Hmm, I can't see why. You're a nice girl._

Aw, thanks Tom. It's nice to have a friend like you. But, I need to go to bed, it's kind of late. Goodnight!

Love,

Ginny

* * *

**Gah, writing the Ginny and Tom dynamic is so hard to write *headdesk* I hope I'm doing it right.**

**Sorry I didn't update last night, I've been working on Music Girl ^.^ (Which you should read, link on my profile)**

**Also, are you a god/dess at grammar? I'm looking for someone to beta read the re-writes/edits of my other fanfic, so if you'd be interested, let me know!**

**~Icamane**


	5. Sep 5, 1992

**9/5/1992**

Dear Tom,

Thank goodness it's Friday! It's been so crazy!

_Nice to see you, Ginny. What all happened? You haven't written in a while._

Yeah, sorry. It's been really tiring. School that is.

Well, first of all, Ron's wand apparently broke when he and Harry took the car to Hogwarts, so he's been having a lot of problems with it. He's Spellotaped it for now, but I don't think it'll work. Do you know what he could do?

_I doubt he would be able to fix it if it's really broken. He'll probably just need a new wand. _

Okay, I'll tell him that. Maybe write to Mum.

_Who's this Harry he was with? You haven't told me about him before._

Oh, Harry Potter? He's Ron's best friend, and the one who defeated You-Know-Who.

_Really now? What's he like?_

Oh gosh, he's…really nice and brave and smart…he's got black hair and green eyes and glasses and this lightning bolt scar on his forehead…he's pretty much just amazing.

_Sounds like it. How has school been?_

Ugh, well, it's not as fun as I thought it would be. There's a lot of work involved, especially Transfiguration and Potions. And then Defense Against the Dark Arts is actually kind of boring with Lockhart teaching…I don't know. I guess it'll get better with time.

_Don't worry Ginny, it will._

That's good. Well, goodnight!

Love,

Ginny

_Goodnight Ginny…_

* * *

**Hey, check it out! An update that's not at a rediculous time of night! :D**

**So, I still would like a beta reader for editing my other story...let me know if you'd like to do it!**

**I'd also like to say a quick thanks to yellow, who reviews all my random one-shots that I post, and for making my day by comparing Riddle to Hitler XD Thanks!**

**~Icamane**


	6. Sep 7, 1992

**9/7/1992**

Dear Tom,

Tom, the weirdest thing happened to me yesterday, and I was really hoping you could tell me what's up.

_Ask away, Ginny._

Well, you see, I could have sworn I went outside yesterday to check out the grounds, but I just don't remember it. Whenever I try to think about it, it's just a big blank, and I can't remember a thing. It's so odd, do you know what it might be?

_Well, I'm not sure, it could be a couple of things. You could have been cursed, but I doubt that. Maybe possessed, but I doubt that too. Maybe some kind of memory loss? Or you could have been in a sort of hypnotic state, I've read about that happening to Muggles quite randomly. But that's all I can think of._

Hmm, well, thanks. It was really odd anyways, I hope it doesn't happen again.

Oh, anyways, onto what happened today. Well, Gryffindor was supposed to have Quidditch practice this morning, but then Slytherin showed up, and Draco Malfoy apparently called Hermione a…..

_A what?_

A…Mudblood.

_Oh, I see. Then what happened?_

Oh, um, well, after that, Ron apparently tried to hex Malfoy, but since his wand is broke, it backfired, and he ended putting the Slug Belching curse on himself.

_Is he okay?_

Yeah, he is now, Hagrid sorted him out. But then he had to go to his detention with Filch. Harry had his with Lockhart, and he's been acting odd since then. I really wonder what's up.

_I'm sure you'll find out soon enough._

Yeah, I guess. Well, goodnight Tom!

_Goodnight Ginny._

* * *

**I can hear your screams of anger through the computer O.o **

**I know, I'm really, really sorry I didn't update before I left and let you guys know, but I was super busy. I just got back from a week in Orlando, where I went to the HP theme park! Truely, it was amazing. I have a ton of pics on photobuck, if you can search my username, it's HPgoth, and they're all in the Orlando folder.**

**Gods, I almost can't stand writing Tom Dx I want to bitch slap him so hard right now...and it's only going to get worse.**

**Again, I'm really super sorry! D: But I love you all and I hope you can get to the pictures! If not, I'll post the link to them next time I update.**

**~Icamane**


	7. Sep 25, 1992

**9/25/1992**

Dear Tom,

I'm really sorry for not writing in a while, I've been really busy with school. I'm sure you know how that goes, right?

_Of course I do. Have you had any more of those memory losses?_

No, I haven't thank goodness! I'm not sure what it was, but I'm glad it hasn't happened again. I really hope it doesn't, either.

_That's good. Just let me know if it does happen, okay? _

Aww, thanks Tom.

Oh, but, school…

So, I really like Charms. Professor Flitwick is just so funny and such a good teacher. I also really like Herbology, it's really nice to get outside every once in a while.

I'm having trouble with Transfiguration, but I think most people are. It's a hard class. And I really don't like Potions or History of Magic. Professor Snape is still pretty mean to me, and History is just boring. We never do anything fun in that class except sleep. I don't know how they're going to expect me to take five years of that.

_You'll get along fine. Just make sure you take some notes in it, or you won't pass. Or at least read the books on your own time._

I'll try that. Thanks Tom, you're so helpful.

_I try. Now…tell me more about this Harry Potter._

Oh gosh, I don't know what to say Tom…he's so…just different than anyone I've met. You'd think he'd be all snooty because he defeated You-Know-Who, but he's not. He's really nice and modest and he's got a great smile and his eyes…Tom, if you could only see his eyes…

_He sounds good for you._

I hope so. I

…_Ginny? Are you there?_

Sorry Tom, I've got to go! I'll try and write again soon!

_Alright, bye Ginny…_

* * *

**Oh Tom, you little sleezeball x3**

**Sorry for that bit of wait, I've been working on contest entries like MAD since I got back, and I had mouth surgery yesterday. But now I'm back up and running!**

**Thanks to everyone who's given me imput on this story, I really, really appriciate it!**

**~Icamane**


	8. Oct 18, 1992

**10/18/1992**

Hi Tom! How are you?

_I'm doing fine. You seem to be in a good mood._

I am actually! I just had a really fun day with my new friend, Luna Lovegood. She's a Ravenclaw and she's sort of… odd, but she's super sweet and fun. Anyways, we just hung out today, did our Charms homework together in the Library, and went for a walk around the school. We saw Peeves and Filch get in a fight, so that was kind of funny to watch.

_That's nice. Halloween's coming up, isn't it?_

Oh, yeah! It is!

_Do you have any plans for that night?_

Umm… no, not that I can think of. I mean, I'll go to the feast, but that's about it. Why?

_Just wondering._

Oh, um, okay?

_Well, how's school coming along? Is Transfiguration still giving you a hard time?_

Well, it was until I met Luna. She told me how she approaches class, and it gave me a whole new way of thinking about classes, and it helps a lot. So I've been doing a lot better in class since then. Professor McGonagall is really pleased, I think. Speaking of that classes, I never finished my essay, so I need to go do that. I'll try and write again soon, Tom! Bye!

_Alright, goodbye Ginny. I'll speak to you soon._

* * *

**Short, I know :/ But the next one will have considerable length ^^**

**Anyways, thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing! I really appriciate it! I'd like to namely thank yellow 14 and The Princess of blah blah blah for being my two most constant reviewers. Love you guys! 3**

**~Icamane**


	9. Nov 1, 1992

**11/1/1992**

Tom, Tom! It happened again! I don't know what happened at all!

_Calm down, Ginny. What happened again?_

That thing where I black out and can't remember anything! It happened again, and this time it was worse! I woke up this morning with blood all over my hands!

_Ginny, please calm down and tell me what happened after you woke up._

Sorry, but it's just so scary!

_I understand, but do tell._

Right… so, um, after I woke up, I washed the blood off, and then I went and tried to find Ron. He said that last night, a message went up in blood outside the girl's bathroom on the second floor, and under it was the caretakers' cat, petrified.

_What did the message say?_

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware."

_Hmm, and what else did Ron say?_

Well, he said that the cat wasn't really a loss, but that stuff like this never happens at Hogwarts and they'll catch whoever did it and have them thrown out.

_So then why are you worried?_

Tom, I – I think _I _did this. I don't remember even going to the Halloween feast, and then I woke up with blood on my hands… oh Tom, what do I do?

_I wouldn't tell anyone about the blood. They might think it was you._

But Tom, what if I _did _do it?

_Nonsense, Ginny. You wouldn't do a thing like that. You probably had some sort of accident on the way to the feast and blacked out._

…I guess. But I'm still so worried.

_Don't be. But please, keep me updated on what happens. I hope they catch however did this._

I will, I promise. And I do too.

_Alright then, take it easy Ginny._

I will. Bye Tom.

* * *

**Nice save there, Tom. But I think Ginny might be starting to doubt you...**

**Sorry for the delay, I wasn't quite sure how to approch this chapter at first xD But I think I've gotten it figured out :]**

**And thank you EVERYONE for reviewing! 3 You guys really, really do make my day :D**

**~Icamane**


	10. Nov 4, 1992

**11/4/1992**

Hey Tom?

_Yes Ginny?_

Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?

_Yes actually. _

Well, I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about it? I can't find any books about it, and none of the professors are telling us anything.

_Of course Ginny. Well, you know that the school was built well over a thousand years ago, by the four founders, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor. Everything was fine for a while, but Slytherin wanted to only accept Pure Bloods into Hogwarts, and the other founders didn't. So the rift grew, and Slytherin eventually left the school. But before he did, he built a chamber deep within the school, the Chamber of Secrets, and in it was a creature that only the heir of Slytherin could control. Slytherin said that one day, his heir would return to the school and purge the school of all those who were not of pure wizarding blood._

Wow. So the Chamber is real?

_Yes. It actually opened my sixth year, believe it or not._

Oh no! What happened?

_A girl died. They were going to close the school, but I caught the person._

Who was it?

_Another time Ginny. _

…Alright, but I still have another thought. So I asked Madame Pomfrey if I had been to the Hospital Wing on Halloween, and she said I hadn't. So I don't think I could have gotten into an accident. I really do think I was the one who wrote the message.

_I don't know Ginny. Maybe the heir of Slytherin has come back again. They could have possessed you and made you write the message, but I don't think you did anything to the cat._

But… how do you know that?

_Well Ginny, think about it. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, that's why the symbol for Slytherin is a snake. So, the creature in the Chamber would have to be something only Slytherin's heir could control, and that would be some kind of snake._

So you think a great snake is what's down there?

_I do believe so._

Tom, this is just so scary!

_Ginny, I think you'll be fine. Maybe it was just a one time deal. And besides, the heir wouldn't have a problem with you, you're pureblood, aren't you?_

Yes, but, what if they try it again?

_Well, if they try again, let me know, and I think I might be able to help more. If you are being possessed, then I might be able to help you fight it._

Alright, thank you Tom. Goodnight.

_Goodnight Ginny._

* * *

**Hey guys ^^**

**So, I hope this sorta long update makes up for me not updating in a while. I've been working on editing my other fanfic, and I have to get that done before the end of July, so I'm kind of on a deadline with that. **

**Anyways, I still want to thank everyone that reviews! It really helps :D**

**~Icamane**


	11. Nov 10, 1992

11/10/1992

Hi Tom.

_Hello Ginny, how was today?_

Um, well, sort of good, but not so much.

_Really? What happened?_

Well, we had our Quidditch match against Slytherin today. Harry was brilliant. Ron was right, he really is a good flyer. Oh, but it was so horrible. There was this crazy Bludger who was chasing him all over the pitch, and it just wouldn't leave it alone. And then it was raining, and we were getting beat really bad by Slytherin because Draco Malfoy's dad bought them all Nimbus 2001's, just so Malfoy could get on the team. Oh, but back to Harry. So Fred and George think that the Bludger had been tampered with, because it was chasing Harry everywhere. It hit Harry and broke his arm, but Harry caught the Snitch anyways. He's so brave, keeping playing in those bad conditions. But we won!

_That's great, Ginny. _

Oh, but I forgot. So when Harry landed, that _genius_ Professor Lockhart tried to heal Harry's arm, but he ended up taking all the bones out of Harry's arm! I mean, what kind of professor does that?

_Wow, Lockhart doesn't seem very bright._

He's not. It's his fault that Harry has to spend all night in the Hospital Wing, re-growing his arm bones. I'm actually about to go bring him some Chocolate Frogs, so I'll talk to you later, okay Tom?

_That's really nice of you, Ginny. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Give Harry my best._

I will! Bye Tom!

_Bye Ginny._

* * *

**xD So I think Ginny would have lost all respect for Lockhart after this incident. And, I felt like she needed a fangirl rant about Harry. But, we all know what happens next ;.;**

**Anyways, thank you dear readers for being patient. I've been working on a lot of contest entires, and I'm on a deadline now to get all of ATSOHP completely edited, so most of my time is being put on that. But when that's all done, if this isn't finished by then, then this story will be on nightly updates. I love you all!**

**~Icamane**


	12. Nov 11, 1992

**11/11/1992**

Tom, Tom! It happened again! And it… it was worse this time!

_You got possessed again?_

Yes, and I'm sure I'm the one doing all the attacks now! It's all so awful!

_What happened this time?_

Well, see, I remember making up my mind to go try and see Harry, but I don't ever remember doing it. And then when I woke up this morning, someone else had been petrified!

_Who got attacked?_

Colin Creevey. He's a first year like me, and he was a big fan of Harry. He was just wandering around with his camera and apparently tried to take a picture of the monster, which was why he was petrified. But Tom, I'm really scared now, because it's just way too much of a coincidence that the night I go out to see Harry, Colin gets petrified. I really think I'm to blame for all this.

_Ginny, we've been through this before. I really do think that whoever's responsible is acting through you by possessing you. Do you know anyone who could?_

No, but I really think that one of the Slytherins is behind this. The ones I know would do something like this. And besides, how do I fight it?

_The best you could probably do would be to not be in contact with anyone who you think could be the Heir. Don't talk to them, try not to get too close to them, and avoid eye contact, because that might be how they're possessing you. _

Can't any of the teachers help? Or my brothers?

_I wouldn't tell the teachers, because I don't know about now, but when I was at Hogwarts a lot of the teachers took things the wrong way. They might think you're solely responsible for all of it, when you aren't at all._

Are you really sure about that?

_Yes Ginny. For now, the only person you can trust is me. You can't even trust Harry, he could be the heir._

Oh, but Harry wouldn't!

_You don't know that, and neither do I._

Well, I don't think he could be it. But I'll keep a lookout just in case.

_Good. Now, you should probably sleep._

Yeah. Goodnight Tom!

_Goodnight Ginny._

* * *

**So this was where I was going with the Chocolate Frogs... **

**Anyways, I know I haven't been as consitant this time around -facepalm- Forgive me.**

**But I updated at a decent time of day! xD**

**Love you all!  
~Icamane**


	13. Nov 30, 1992

**11/30/1992**

Hello Tom, I know it's been a while.

_Yes, it has. What's been going on?_

It seems like all the problems in the world. It's been completely crazy around here.

_Do explain._

Well, everyone in Hogwarts is just on high alert. I mean, even the teachers seem to be on edge. Professor McGonagall even has, she was sort of spacing out in Transfiguration the other day. It was really, really weird, and I didn't like it.

Also, there's been this HUGE trade of talismans and protective stuff. It's been crazy, but none of the teachers seem to know about it. I think if they did, they'd put a stop to it. The only people out of everyone I know who hasn't bought something is Luna Lovegood, because she said her earrings will keep away whatever the monster is, and Hermione, because she doesn't believe in any of that stuff. And I mean, I don't really either, but… I do wonder…

_Ginny, things like that don't work, unless you're using garlic to fend off a vampire. But other than that, talismans are usually nonsense. _

Alright Tom, if you say so.

_What about yourself? How have you been?_

I keep having these nightmares… I'm not sure about them. I just seem to keep reliving the attacks, but it's like I'm AT the attack. Like I'm causing it. They're really weird and scary and I'm just sure now that I've done all these bad things.

_For the last time Ginny, you haven't done anything wrong. Someone out there just seems to be using you. You aren't doing anything wrong, they are. _

I guess, but these dreams are so… real. Like they're a memory and not a dream. Like I was conscious of what I was doing. And in all of them, no one's there to control me. It's like I'm doing it of my own will.

_It probably does seem that way. If someone, especially a powerful wizard like the Heir of Slytherin, gets a proper hold over your mind, they could control you at a distance, sometimes from miles away. Plus, it would look suspicious is they were right there next to you._

How do you know the Heir of Slytherin is a powerful wizard? Couldn't it be a witch? Or someone of average power?

_Yes, it could be a witch. I was merely using wizard for the example. And of course they would be powerful if they could control you, not to mention they have the blood of Salazar Slytherin in them, and he was a great wizard, there's no denying that._

Yeah, I guess so. Well, I need to go, but I'll try and write again before Christmas break, okay?

_Alright Ginny. I'll write to you later then._

Yeah. Bye Tom!

_Goodbye, Ginny._

* * *

**Holy shit it's an update -facepalm-  
**  
**I'm sorry guys. I had writers block. And everyone needs to go build a shrine to Audrey T. on Mibba, 'cuz she helped me get unstuck. THANK YOU! D:  
**  
**Anyways, so I'm hoping to have this story finished sometime September, October at the LATEST. There won't be anything from me during November (NaNoWriMo!) but I'll post the third story in the series beginning of December. Just a little heads up.  
**  
**Thanks for being patient,**  
**~Icamane**


	14. Dec 12, 1992

**12/13/1992**

Hi Tom.

_Hello Ginny. Busy with school, I take it?_

Yes, very. The teachers seem to have an idea that piling on the homework just before break is good.

_Ah yes, I remember those days. How much do you have?_

So much. McGonagall assigned us this huge essay that's due by the end of the week, and then Snape expects us to get a foot and a half essay on Shrinking Solutions done by then too. And right now, I'm finishing Bins' two foot essay on Ministry Policies from 1860-1945.

_That's quite a lot of work for a first year. Do you want some help?_

No, I've got it. I know what I'm supposed to write about, it's just really tedious.

_Alright, if you're sure. What else is new? There haven't been any more attacks, have there?_

No, thank goodness! It's been almost a month without any attacks, I'm so thankful. Hopefully, we'll get through to after Christmas without one.

_Maybe it'll happen, you never know. What are you doing for Christmas?_

I'm going home. I really think I just need a break from everything, all the work and stress. What do you think?

_I think that's a good choice. Rest up and get better, you've been having a rough year._

Alright, will do. I'll talk to you later Tom, I'll try and write when I'm on the train back home.

_You should do that. Goodnight._

Goodnight Tom.

* * *

**HOLY FIZZING WHIZBEES AN UPDATE! D:  
**  
**Thanks for being patient. I really suck at writing fillers, and just had total writers block, which lead to the creation of more stories... sorry D:  
**  
**But reviews would be appriciated, and if you have any ideas, well... "Let the lord hear your voice!" xD Footloose referance ::tehe:  
**  
**~Icamane**


	15. Dec 19, 1992

**12/19/1992**

Goodness, what a night.

_Isn't it a little early to be writing back, Ginny?_

Yeah, but I just wanted to talk to you.

_I'm touched. Well, write away._

So Professor Lockhart decided to start up a dueling club, and the first meeting was tonight. We all THOUGHT it would be cool and a good idea, but it was just… a mess.

_How so?_

Well, first off he's an awful teacher to begin with. All he did was try and duel Professor Snape, who just disarmed him, and then told us to pair up and practice. Luna Lovegood and I paired up, but had no idea what to do, so we just levitated each other. That part was actually kind of fun, until everything just turned crazy and Lockhart had to stop everyone. Then he made Harry and that awful Draco Malfoy get up on the dueling stage and made them duel. It wasn't much of a match until Malfoy conjured a snake, and it started after one of the students, a Hufflepuff I think. But

_But what, Ginny? What happened?_

But it… stopped. Harry started talking to it, and it sort of backed off. I have no idea what it was, but the other boy freaked out, and so did a lot of other people. Do you think he was talking to it, maybe?

_Ginny, from what you've described… it sounds like he was. Do you know what a person who talks to snakes is called?_

A Parselmouth, right?

_Right. And do you know who else was a Parselmouth?_

Um…

_Salazar Slytherin._

So, wait… no, that CAN'T be true. Harry would never!

_Ginny, it looks like right now, Harry Potter might be the cause for all this. If he's a Parseltongue like I think he is… _

No no NO! That can't be true, Tom!

_Just look at the facts. The legend states that the monster is one that can only be controlled by Slytherin's heir, who would have to be a Parseltongue for that to be true. That means that whatever this monster is, it'll be controlled by Parseltongue. What about Potter, do you know if he's been at the attack sight?_

No Tom, that's crazy. Even IF Harry was Slytherin's heir, why is he in Gryffindor? And he wouldn't do it anyways, his best friend is a Muggle-born!

_Maybe, but you just don't know people, Ginny. You never do._

Shut up, Tom, just shut up!

* * *

**I don't want to be completely opptamistic yet, but I THINK I might have gotten my spark back! :D**

**Anyways, PLOT TWIST! xD I think this is the last you'll see of Tom for a while... sorry for anyone who enjoyed his charisma.**

**Reviews please? And THANK YOU SO MUCH everyone who has been! You know who you are ;) LOVE YOU!**

**~Icamane**

**PS: As a little side-note, I'm part of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger, and if you'd like to participate, just go to .com , play some games, earn some rice, and then report back to me how much you earned. Thanks! :D**


	16. Dec 22, 1992

**12/22/1992**

Dear Diary,

Today's the first day of break. My brothers and I all decided to stay at school instead of go to Egypt. I mean, it's not wonderful staying in the school, but it's been better since everyone left.

I've locked Tom up in my trunk under my cauldron. He's really, really scaring me, and I don't know what to do. I don't want to talk to him again, but at the same time, I do. It seems silly, but I feel like… I feel like he's the only one who knows what's going on, really.

I really think there's something wrong with me. There was another attack on Thursday, and this time, it was a double. A Hufflepuff boy and Nearly-Headless Nick were petrified, which is really scary because Nick's a ghost. But the worst is I don't know where I was that night. Just like all the other nights.

I'll talk to Tom again after break ends, I think. He's been helpful most the time, but there's one thing he's completely wrong about; Harry is not attacking everyone, nor do I think he's the Heir of Slytherin. He just… can't be. He's to nice, and kind, and brave, and wonderful, and a Gryffindor! I'm sure if he was the Heir, he would be in Slytherin… right?

Well, enough talk for today. I'm going out to have a snowball fight with Fred, George, Ron and Harry. Oh gosh, I hope I don't hit Harry in the face! That would be so awfully embarrassing.

Love,

Ginny

* * *

**Holy Shiz an update D: Short, but it's an update all the same.**

**For at least January, this story will update regularly on Tuesdays.**

**Reviews are loved!**

**~Icamane**


	17. Dec 26, 1992

**12/26/1992**

Happy late Christmas!

This break seems to have been just what I needed. I feel a lot better for some reason. I've just felt so much more calm and relaxed. I think it has to do with not only having no school work, but the fact that no one's really here, so no one can get attacked. That's been really, really good.

Ron and I went down and saw Nick in the hospital. We couldn't do anything, but it was just so… odd, seeing Nick just floating there on a bed, not moving. A petrified ghost is definitely the weirdest thing I've ever seen, and I grew up with Fred and George.

Oh, so Christmas. It was nice, really nice. Mum sent me my new jumper. It's green this year. Not green like Harry's eyes, but green like the trees. It's really warm. And then I got a new book from Fred and George, and Bill sent me some sweets from Egypt. Percy just got me new ink, but Charlie sent me new dragon hide gloves, which is really good because my old ones were really in no shape for me to be using.

Oh, and the snow is just piling up… Fred, George and I had another snowball fight yesterday, it was really fun. I'm going to go out later today and make a snowman with Luna. She's staying for break too, and we've had a lot of fun just spending time together. Everyone thinks she's so weird, and maybe she's a little odd, but she's also really brilliant and kind. I really hope we can be friends for a long time.

I'm not sure what to do about Tom. I think… I think I'm going to wait until school starts up again before I talk to him. For now, I just want to relax and not worry about anything. But I will have to work out what I'm going to say to him. I'm sure he'll be furious… hmm…

Love,

Ginny

* * *

**Sorry this update was so late at night. I've been studying for my Calculus final D:**

**Reviews are greatly loved. And THANK YOU everyone who already has 3 You have no idea how much they mean to me.**

**~Icamane**


	18. Jan 1, 1993

**1/1/1993**

Dear Diary,

Oh, what a bother. Tonight is the last night before break ends. We start right back up with classes tomorrow and I couldn't be sadder about it. I'm not exactly enjoying Hogwarts like I thought I would.

I only had three essays to do over break, and I just finished the last one (Potions), so that's all taken care of. Luna and I worked on them together, and I must say, she's really smart. No wonder she's in Ravenclaw.

But it's not the school work that's stressing me out. I'm really, really worried what will happen when classes start and everyone's back. Will the attacks start again? Am I going to get possessed again, or will it be someone else? And… is the school going to stay open? I've heard some rumors from Percy that the Ministry is talking… but that's not true. They couldn't possibly think about closing the school.

I still don't know what to do about Tom. I'm really scared about what he'll say, maybe even what he'll do. I know he's just a book – well, a talking book – but I have this feeling like maybe he isn't. I don't know. Is it possible for a person to be inside a book? That seems really silly, but it could be possible, after all, magic provides countless possibilities.

Merlin, I'm starting to sound like Percy.

Oh, and something else. I haven't seen Hermione for a few days. I hope she's okay and that we've just been missing each other, but it's really weird. I'll have to ask Ron about it tomorrow, or maybe I'll just see her at breakfast tomorrow.

Love,

Ginny

* * *

**I finally decided to grit my teeth and write a motherfucking update. Seriously? This has been a bit ridiculous. You lot can eat me alive for starving you for so long ::facepalm:**

**~Icamane**


	19. Jan 8, 1993

**1/8/1993**

Tom?

…

Tom, it's Ginny.

_Hello Ginny. It's been a very long time._

Yes, it, er, has… sorry about that.

_Any particular reason why you haven't written me in such a long time?_

I've been busy.

_With what?_

Just work. I've had a lot of it over Christmas break.

_I see_.

Tom, what's wrong?

_Nothing at all. How was Christmas?_

Good, I suppose, despite all the work. Um… my friend Hermione is in the hospital wing because she somehow got turned into a cat. I'm not sure how that happened, my brother wouldn't tell me.

_Oh, that's a shame._

Tom, really, just tell me what's wrong!

_I'm upset with you, Ginny. You left me alone for a very long time._

I… I'm sorry.

_Sorry for what?_

Sorry for leaving you alone. I was just…

_Just what?_

Nothing.

_Good. And don't do it again._

Okay. Um, goodnight Tom, I'll write again as soon as I can, I promise.

_Alright. Goodnight._

* * *

**Gah, this fic is so much harder than the last one Dx**

**But thank you guys for supporting me even though I'm a terrible person who never updates consistantly ::facepalm:**


End file.
